


Dark Paradise

by wntr_sldr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wntr_sldr/pseuds/wntr_sldr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for my hc_bingo card, 'forced to participate in illegal / hurtful activity' prompt.<br/>beta'd by not_who_we_are ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Paradise

It was not supposed to be like this. Castiel tries not to look into Dean’s eyes because it’ll be too much; to be honest, it’d be his end. All those battles Castiel has been fighting since God made him, all that killing and hurting in the name of Him, none of that has tortured Castiel’s soul as much as betraying Dean. Not even betraying God felt like this. And with this thought, Castiel feels a part of him burning as punishment.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” his voice sounds harsh, after all he has to remain calm. There are a thousand angels watching him right now. One small failure and Castiel will have a destiny much worse than Winchester’s. 

“No, you’re not sorry. You can’t come to me and say you’re fucking sorry, Cas.” Dean tries to loosen the strings, but not everyone can untie what’s been tied by an angel. His wrist starts to bleed slowly and he stops. Deep down Dean knows this is how it ends. It’s his final moment, and something tells him to not even try; there’s no way out of this. But he is a Winchester. He may go to Hell, but you can bet your goddamn ass that he’ll go fighting all the way down. 

“Castiel, please, put an end to this. We do indeed have much time left but I‘d rather not spend it with you and your fragile boyfriend. You have a mission, do your job for once and finish what you’ve started,” the Blondie smiles, uncharismatic, looking sick of waiting. “Or I will.”

Dean keeps avoiding Castiel’s gaze. If he didn’t, perhaps he’d realize how much all of this is hurting not only himself, but also Cas. The angel has been programmed to act like this; he can’t control his actions or his decisions. Castiel takes a moment, his mind attempting one last time to be back in control, but he fails. One more time. “I’m so sorry, Sam, I swear I’m sorry,” he whispers to Sam’s body while his hand goes through Sam’s chest. He feels a human heart pulsing in his hands. He doesn’t want any of this. The Winchesters are like brothers to him, they’re his family, they took him in, they care about him. What about those angels? Would any of them do that for him? He bets not. So why is he torturing Dean this way? To kill Sam in front of Dean is the worst torture imaginable; it’s the only one Dean would not recover from. Castiel is killing both of the brothers but he suspects that the death Dean is suffering is much worse than actual dying.

Dean sobs. Castiel stops. What was that sound? Would Dean be crying? Castiel leaves Sam’s heart where it belongs and removes his hand from Sam’s body. He’s hurt Dean so deeply, he can feel it. This is not what an angel is supposed to do. Slowly, his mind is returning to him. He looks at Dean and has no time to say how sorry he is, or to say good bye. There is no time because the angels realize what Castiel is about to do. It’s himself or the Winchesters.

And with no second thoughts on the matter, Castiel chooses to save his family over himself.


End file.
